Impossibilities
by Rebel666
Summary: Shepard is feeling ill and goes to Mordin for answers. But when the news that Shepard is pregnant comes out, both she and Garrus have nothing but questions. Their concerns become more apparent as Shepard goes through complications. Will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1: Impossibilities

Impossiblities

Shepard stormed into the laboratory of the salarian doctor, the sense of urgency overpowering the atmosphere. She slouched over the table using one hand to hold her up and the other firmly pressed against her stomach.

Mordin Solus immediately looked up at his patient, "Commander?"

"Mordin… there's something wrong with me. I've been feeling really unusual lately."

"Explain your symptoms."

"Well, I am constantly feeling nauseated. I've been aching in places I didn't even know could hurt. Not to mention the body temperature fluctuations and the constant light-headedness. All I want to do is sleep and it's making it very difficult to get anything done."

The doctor rubbed his chin, "How long have you been experiencing these ill effects?"

"I'm going to say it's been going on for nearly two weeks now. It was nothing at first but now it's become to frequent. I doesn't feel like any virus I've dealt with before, so I came to you first… see if you have some sort of dictionary of weird diseases."

"Intriguing, have an idea but… no, impossible… Will have to conduct a few tests first before final conclusion, blood samples primarily."

"Do whatever you need to, Mordin. I need to get better and quick."

The Commander's quarters seemed quieter than usual. Garrus gently rubbed the human clasped around him. She was dozing in and out of consciousness, whimpering briefly when she reached full awareness. He was concerned for his partner. Something was different, something was wrong, and there was nothing he could do but comfort her. First she was dealing with the increasing frequency of nightmares that left her covered in sweat and paralyzed her ability to return to slumber. Now she spent more time groaning in pain from an invisible injury. He dismissed it as just being a result from stress… but a nagging thought consistently reminded the possibility of it being a reaction to their interspecies intercourse.

She squeezed onto his torso tighter, her hands shaking this time. He continued comforting her, rubbing his talons lightly across her arm. "You're going to be okay, Shepard."

"I hope so," whispering those words right before the door to her quarters opened.

"Shepard! And good, Garrus is present, makes this easier," the salarian began.

Reby sat up, groaning as she positioned herself at the edge of the bed. "Alright Mordin, tell me what crazy disease I picked up and what I need to take to make it go away."

"Actually, issue is much more complicated. Simple antibiotics and medications will have little to no effect."

"Great! What is it then?"

"Commander, upon every test conducted and all the symptoms described, you are experiencing what is commonly known as morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? Like what people go through when they are pregnant? But why?"

"Had a hunch… still couldn't believe the results myself but after multiple experiments, results all ended the same. Commander, you are pregnant."

The room went completely silent, not even the exhales from the occupants could be heard.

"This has to be a mistake, Mordin. There's no way I can be pregnant," she scoffed, shocked at the very idea.

"All tests came back positive."

Garrus pulled himself away from the Commander. He hunched over his knees and with a damaged tone, whispered, "I knew you were too good for me."

"What are you talking about, Garrus?"

She placed her hand on his shoulder but he immediately brushed it away. Standing up and crying out, "It's obvious, Reby! This child is Kaidan's!"

"That impossible! I haven't been with Kaidan in two years!"

"Then explain this! This couldn't have happened back then."

"No! I would never…"

"Stop lying to me Shepard!"

Mordin stepped between the warzone, holding his hands out to try and settle the situation, "No need for accusations, the tests all confirmed turian DNA."

Reblicah's gaze bounced back and forth from Garrus and Mordin. "But… I'm a human… and Garrus is a turian… it's impossible… isn't it?"

"Indeed! Astonishing actually. No documented cases of any human and turian couples conceiving a child. Their animo and dextro based acids cannot mix successfully, typically allergic reactions avert further interactions. Extremely concerned on possible fatality from the pregnancy, of both mother and child."

"Wait… I could die from this?"

"Likely. Unsure of exact percentages…"

Hoping to find answers she only had more questions, "How did this happen then?"

"Intercourse."

"Well obviously, Mordin! I know that," she lashed out, "but… how exactly could this happen?"

"Still uncertain. Need to conduct more tests… a great deal of experiments…"

Garrus attempted to grasp the reality of the situation, "Is it going to be a turian? A human? … or something… different?"

"Don't know yet."

"Am I going to have to deal with this for 9 months? Sooner? Later?" Reby added.

"Again, Shepard, don't know yet."

She still desired some sort of resolution, "What do you know?"

"This should not be shared. Highly advise keeping this quiet. The whole global community would have an outcry at the news of a human and turian breaking all scientific conducts from this conception. Wouldn't even discuss this with fellow crew members… highly sensitive material."

"Understandable," the turian agreed and looked at Reby for her approval. She was vacantly staring at the fish tank, watching the school of Thessian Sunfish swim to the top of the tank searching for food.

She returned her vision to look at Mordin and quietly asked, "Can I have a few minutes with Garrus?"

"Certainly, will return to the lab to continue conducting more tests. Will advise you the moment anything arises, Shepard. In the meantime, plenty of rest and keep your body hydrated."

The couple stared at each other silently, waiting for the elevator door to her quarter's to fully close. When she could no longer see the salarian doctor, she shook her head in disbelief, "Wow…"

Garrus returned to sit beside his partner. Watching her expression change through several emotions, he could only imagine the concerns running through her mind.

"Perfect timing… The Reapers are literally at our doorstep. How can I fight them with… this?" she scoffed, rubbing her stomach. "What do you think we should do? We don't know what species they will be… if they'll even survive to birth… if I'll even survive…"

"It is a concern. No one has any information about this, Reby. We are pretty much Case Zero."

"Should we attempt to have it?"

"There are many pros and cons to this… for your health, for the health of the baby, for the protection of the universe… but this is the first human/turian child, our child, and we may not get this chance later on."

"We can always wait until Mordin has more answers."

"Whatever you choose, Shepard, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Garrus," she sighed, "Actually… can I just have a moment to myself?"

"Definitely. I will go see if I can get any more information from Mordin. If you need anything, just summon me."

Shepard nodded as Garrus got back up. He shot a glance at his companion one last time before entering the elevator. Her head rested softly on her bent knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She clenched her eyelids tightly, trying her hardest to hold back every emotion surging through. He continued into the elevator feeling his heart sink at the sight of his distressed bondmate.

Shepard quietly walked into the laboratory, navigating her way through the doctor and Gunnery Officer.

"Commander," Mordin greeted her.

"Shepard?" the turian asked, watching as his companion walked right past him without sending a single glance his way.

She leaned against the table and crossed her arms. Her eyes emptily studied the floor, swollen and red from crying. She slowly closed them, sighing, "Alright, Mordin… let's get these tests started. I may regret it later… I may lose my life… but this is worth a shot…"

Garrus snuck up to her side and casually took her hand into his, discovering no resistance from the reserved Commander. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. The tears immediately welled up as she threw her arms around him. Crying into his shoulder, he could fairly distinguish them as tears of joy.

"You're having my child… our child…"

"I'm going to at least try."


	2. Chapter 2: Isolated Mother

Chapter 2 – Isolated Mother

Typically Commander Shepard had no difficulty in being brave. She fought every kind of enemy on the battlefield and stood victoriously after each round. Yet today she found herself standing hesitantly in front of the doors to the main battery. She had a different battle to overcome… the overwhelming strain of being separated from her bondmate.

It had been six months since she last saw Garrus. Six months… held in captivity at the Detention Center at Alliance headquarters and spending every day and night aching for the warmth of his hand. Being taken away from him so shortly after the news of her pregnancy intensified the isolation and created a gapping chasm within her heart. Claiming the bulge from her stomach was from her lack of military lifestyle. For the most part, the soldiers dismissed her growing abdomen… but Anderson knew right away, figuring it out within moments of her surrender. He took one look into Reblicah's eyes and immediately realized her current predicament. Concerned about the uproar it would create, he went around and added validity to her lie by commenting how she was "getting soft around the edges."

When the Reapers attacked Earth, she knew she would finally get her chance to reunite with her turian partner. One event after another, the toil weighed heavy on her tired body but she kept trudging forward… knowing he was out there. Deep down in her heart, she knew where to find him, all she needed was the opportunity. When the turian counselor approached her to retrieve the new Primarch, she immediately set course for Palaven.

Feeling her heart pounding with anticipation the closer they fought towards the turian base on Menae, she repeatedly pleaded with the spirits that he would be waiting for her there. Wave after wave of husks, nothing could stop the Commander… she was determined to fill the black hole burning inside. Once the team carved their path to the base, Shepard searched and searched but the turian she longed for was not there. The hope of their reunion was slowly beginning to diminish.

As Shepard continued her mission, she received word about the new Primarch's location. Without another thought, she prepared to embark on the retrieval mission… but then a familiar voice chimed in. Garrus strutted into the operations center and swiftly approached the battle-worn Commander, welcoming her hands into his as he volunteered to lead her towards the new Primarch. The glow in her eyes revealed the rekindling of hope. After exerting herself so valiantly for this moment, he was finally within her grasp. The empty void caused from their separation was finally able begin mending.

With Primarch Victus safely aboard the Normandy, Reblicah Shepard knew the battle for Palaven was far from over. The first step was to gain the krogans support to aid the turians. Her next destination was Sur'Kesh to retrieve the female krogans from the salarians… but the negotiations would have to wait. She had an urgent matter to attend to first.

As the door to the main battery slid open, she stumbled upon a humbling sight – Garrus was doing what he did best… calibrating. Her lips curled at the busy turian, chuckling, "Didn't waste any time getting to work, I see."

Garrus quickly directed his attention towards his visitor, "After what I've been through lately, calibrating a giant gun is a vacation. Gives me something to focus on."

"We're going to need you for more than your aim."

"Oh, I'm ready for it, but I'm pretty sure we'll still need giant guns - and lots of them."

"I can't argue with that."

"Yeah, so..." the timid turian hesitantly inched closer to his bondmate, "is this the part where we... shake hands? Wasn't sure about the protocol on reunions, or if you even still felt the same way about me."

Reby took his hand and brought it to the scar on her neck, the mark of their bonding, and reassured, "I could never forget about our joining. I can't promise how things will work out - not with this war - but I missed you, Garrus. I thought about you a lot. The only thing that made being kept in isolation tolerable was the thought that you were out there, somewhere, waiting for me."

The ache from her deep brown gaze exposed the bitter pain of their separation. In an attempt to quell her wounded spirit, she wrapped her arms around her companion's neck and extended an invitation to come closer. The tall turian warmly accepted her offer, pressing their foreheads together and lightly nuzzling his nose against hers. The rough angles of his mouth playfully caressed hers and reawakened the pleasing memories of their last encounter, encouraging her to embark on this welcomed reunion.

Unable to further restrain her desires, her lips softly pressed upon his. Their bond summoned all the physical and emotional stimulation she patiently waited for. The way his tongue teased hers, the sensation of his hand cupping her jaw, the comforting embrace of his arm latching around her lower back… it was everything she missed. The months of agony contained within her heart quickly perished. No longer would she have to suffer another lonely night without her bondmate. She was whole again.

"I missed this so much," Shepard whimpered under her breath, her lips still tingling from their joining.

"Glad to know my romantic, uh... skills made an impression. Because it's going to take more than Reapers to come between this cross-species liaison. Which reminds me," Garrus placed his talon on the bulge hiding under Reby's hooded sweatshirt, "How is our little one doing?"

"Good, I think. I haven't exactly been able to check. The only one at Alliance Command who knew was Anderson. He tried whenever he could but there was no way in reaching Mordin. Even if we did, having a salarian scientist visit someone in the Detention Center would have caused a lot of suspicions," she commented, carefully sitting down on the stairs in the main battery.

Garrus rushed to take a seat by her side, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still having nightmares, almost on a nightly basis since we left Earth. Then there's being constantly hungry and having horrendous cravings, especially since I am limited to whatever is onboard. I'm tired… and sore all over… I can't tell if it's from fighting or from this little one. Not to mention, the lingering thought that all this stress and running around is going to do something… I just don't know what."

"Are you having any difficulties?" he asked, gently rubbing her back.

"Only when it comes to getting strapped into my armor," she cringed, "I constantly have to adjust the damn thing. Apparently, the Alliance wasn't expecting women to get pregnant while serving. And I can't exactly go around announcing this to anyone, especially since I don't want the Illusive Man to get hold of this information."

"At least we have the Shadow Broker on our side. Did you tell Liara yet?"

"I don't think I need too… she probably knew the same time we found out."

"You have a point."

"I think I'll stop by her office after this and talk to her about it. I was actually thinking of making her the patroness of our child. She's been there with us since the beginning and her current role could prove beneficial in making people think twice before interfering with our new family," she grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea," he agreed, his mandibles twitching excitably at the thought of raising their child under the protection of the Shadow Broker. "What else did I miss?"

"Well… Kaidan's back… I guess that is to say, he was… he got severely injured by a Cerberus android on Mars and is currently at the Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel. And just now, when EDI was analyzing the data she collected, she accidentally triggered it to power back up. So you'll be seeing EDI walking around in her new body… I'm fairly certain Joker is going to be all over her," the Commander giggled at the thought, "What about you?"

"The scars are starting to fade. I remember they drove you wild... but I can go out and get all new ones if it'll help."

"I'm sure we'll both get scars from this war. Speaking of which, you said you're the 'Expert Advisor' on Reapers now?"

"It's not as impressive as it sounds. I ruffled some feathers, so they gave me a token title along with a token task force so I'd shut up."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Just followed your example, Shepard. Yell loud enough and someone will eventually come over to see what all the fuss is about. Not that they'll actually do anything about it."

"Until hell shows up at their door. Then they put you in charge."

"Not like the old days, is it? Rogue Spectre and C-Sec agents running and gunning outside the lines, making it up as we went along. We're actually respectable now."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that respect comes with a lot of sleepless nights. I can't even count how many lives are depending on us, Garrus. This little one is one more life for me to worry about."

"Well, when things are looking grim - and I'm pretty sure they will - just remember…" he reassured with his hands on her shoulders, "we're in this together. And if it ends with both of us dying in a giant explosion taking out a Reaper - remember I took the killshot."  
>She shook her head with a grin, "I'll see you later, Garrus."<p>

Reby carefully stood up with some help from her turian companion. He held onto hand one last time and gazed deeply into her brown eyes. As she stepped back, their fingers clung together for the last bit of comfort. The glowing smile from being reunited with her bondmate lingered on her lips. Even with the war raging across the galaxies, she had a reason to be happy… a reason to hold onto every shred of hope… she had him.

Before she could turn away, Garrus called out, "Shepard… I forgot to give you something."

"You got me a gift?" she asked with surprise, watching as he grabbed something he stowed under his console.

"It's not much but it's something…" he cleared his throat before giving her the balled up piece of cloth, "meaningful."

Shepard began unraveling the cloth and quickly discovered it was a shirt made for expecting mothers. Noticing some text written over the belly, she held up the shirt to read what it said. It was only one word but it was enough to cause the Commander to burst into laughter. That one word was: _"Calibrating..."_

"I was hoping you would like it," Garrus was unsure of how to handle Shepard's reaction.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick thank you kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Impeccable Timing

Chapter 3 – Impeccable Timing

"Shepard, we'll be approaching Sur'kesh within ten minutes," Joker called in over the intercom.

"Thanks, I'll finish getting suited up," Reby Shepard confirmed, staring at the table with her armor.

This was the part she dreaded the most… squeezing into the stock military attire. She attempted modifying it and loosening the straps but it was becoming progressively more uncomfortable. For some reason, today she was struggling more than usual to get everything on. Maybe her feet swelled up even more, maybe the bulge magically grew another five inches since Palaven, or maybe it was just the overactive hormones fueling doubt into her mind. Either way, something felt amiss.

After latching on her helmet, she checked on her weaponry. Picking up the Black Widow, she gazed over at the Mattock gaining dust. She ached to be on the front lines, storming up against her enemies and sticking an omni-blade into their chests. Nothing satisfied her passion to battle than forcing the glowing orange blade directing into her opponents.

Since her return to the field, she was stuck with covering the rear. Using the sniper rifle to shoot off the heads from her victims and deploying concussive shots whenever an enemy got too close for comfort. As much as she longed to take the assault rifle through its paces, she remained bound and determined to protect the little one growing in her belly… at all costs.

Lieutenant Steve Cortez came up and rested his hand on her shoulder, "We should start boarding the shuttle soon."

"I know, we're still waiting on Garrus," the Commander smiled through gritted teeth as another unexpected jolt of pain shot up the entire length of her spine.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some growing pains," she patted her belly.

"If you need help, let me know," he reassured the expecting mother before heading towards the Kodiak.

Since her companion's return, Shepard decided it was time to advise the Normandy crew about her pregnancy. Primarily determining it as a precautionary measure, she discussed the possibility of something happening while she was on the field. This way her team could expect the worse and could work around it. She also explained that she wouldn't have any more answers until she came into contact with Mordin. Surprisingly, most of the crewmembers were taking the breaking news about their leader being knocked up rather well. There were a few who cocked their heads to the side and wondered how in the hell it happened, mostly Joker, but came around to the idea of a new addition coming aboard.

Just as Cortez began firing up the Kodiak, Reby caught Garrus exiting the elevator. She immediately rushed up to him and pulled him aside. Without saying a thing, she took his hand and placed it on the part of her belly where the armor was thinnest. Watching his confused expression morph into an overwhelmingly excited gaze, Shepard explained, "It happened this morning. I was getting ready when out of nowhere I felt them kick."

"I felt that," his wide eyes peered at her with glee, "They kicked."

"I know," she grinned, "That's a good sign at least."

Cortez popped his head out from the Kodiak and yelled, "We should get going, Commander!"

She nodded her head in confirmation and began heading towards the shuttle. Before boarding, she leaned closer to the turian beside her and mentioned, "We should start thinking of names."

"How about when we get back, you can lay down while I rub your feet and we'll come up with some names?"

"Sounds good to me."

Lieutenant Vega overheard their conversation and threw in, "You should name them after me."

Reby rolled her eyes, "What if it's a girl?"

"Then name her Jamie!"

Arriving on Sur'kesh was off to a rocky start. There was already tension from Wrex's interaction with the salarians. Proceeding with Garrus and James by her side, she tried to quell the bickering species. Judging by the negotiations, the weight was put directly onto Shepard's shoulders to solidify the deal in securing the females krogans. It was important for the krogan's support in this war… primarily to aid the turians and work on giving them back Palaven. Reby wished nothing more than to see her companion rest easy knowing his home was safe, maybe even retire there once this whole war was over.

Once they received clearance to the lower levels, the team moved forward in granting her wish. As soon as the doors open, they immediately saw a familiar face. The salarian scientist who assisted her against the Collectors, who confirmed her pregnancy, and who was an excellent singer… Mordin Solus.

Mordin spotted them and rushed to greet his visitors, "Shepard! Excellent timing. Good to have you here.

"Mordin?"

"Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work."

"You're back with the STG?" Garrus asked.

"Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong," he leaned closer and whispered, "Helped female krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females."

"Sound like you," Shepard smiled, "You must be Wrex's inside source."

"Yes. Can explain later. Security warnings not normal. Need to get offworld for sake of krogan."

"Actually," she stopped the rambling salarian, "I was hoping to bump into you here. We need to know how this little one is doing."

Mordin placed his hand on the Commander's stomach, "Judging by your current status, all appears fine. Unsure until tests are performed. Will be able to as soon as female krogan is secured."

"I'll hold you to it, Mordin. We've been waiting for a long time to know how they are doing," Garrus added.

He nodded, "Understandable. Months without uncertainty can cause increased stress on the mother. Even determine gender of the child."

"So we'll know if it's going to be a girl or boy?" Reby questioned, overjoyed with the news.

"Yes. Should hurry now. Cannot delay now. One survivor left," he began walking towards the containment pod.

"Only one? What about Maelon's research? I thought we saved it."

"Indeed. Data saved, but not complete. Lacks crucial details to reconstruct cure, but still useful for synthesizing from living tissue," stopping in front of a cell with what remained of their attempt for the cure, "Couldn't save them."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin," she reassured, following him to the last pod.

"One survivor. Immune to genophage. Can synthesize cure from her tissue. Last hope for krogan. If she dies, genophage cure, problematic," Mordin directed Shepard's attention to the last female, "Please be care. Krogan slow to trust.

Stepping towards the glass, Reby stared at the krogan held inside, "I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy."

"Are you here to kill me?"

She shook her head, "Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home."

"Why? What am I to you?"

"You're the future of the krogan race. I'm fighting for that… and for a future for my little one as well," she confessed, holding onto her bulge.

The alarm began firing, everyone started running around trying to access the situation.

"Then I hope you brought an army, Commander," the female stated.

Rushing to see what was causing the panic, the salarian specialists discovered multiple ships in the vicinity and heading towards Shepard's location. Shortly afterwards, she received confirmation of Cerberus attacking the upper levels of the laboratory. Unable to control her anger, Reby began cursing in a fit of rage, screaming, "Of all the damn times Cerberus has to fucking show up!"

She tightened the straps of her armor and stormed out to greet the unwelcome visitors. Wave after wave, the Cerberus troops swarmed into the facility. Their intentions were unclear but Shepard couldn't care less. She was determined to scope and drop every single one of them. They were delaying a very important appointment.

While fighting off the hordes of troopers and centennials, Reby began experiencing odd abdominal pains. She quickly dismissed each one, suggesting it was merely the stress from the surprise attack. When they finally neared the final checkpoint, the ache was becoming unbearable. She stumbled to the console to release the female krogan. Garrus rushed to her side to see what was wrong but she reassured him that it was nothing.

"Mordin," she panted, "This is the last checkpoint, right?"

"Yes. Should hurry. Containment cell barely holding together. Appears you're not doing well either," the salarian observed the Alliance marine hunched over the control panel trying her best to retain composure.

"I'll be fine, let's ge-," she was interrupted by an earth-shattering crash directly behind her team. The shrill clanging of metal stomping towards them grew louder and louder. When the culprit finally revealed itself, Shepard's heart sank into her gut, "You have got to be kidding me."

The Atlas began charging up its machine gun and everyone immediately ran into cover. Reby ducked behind the closest barricade, screaming in agony as she felt something went awry. Collapsing with her back against the cold concrete planter, she attempted to take a few deep breaths to help quell the pain in her womb. Her mind was shuffling through relaxing images, trying to alleviate the stress from the gunfire shooting at her. But then things became even worse… the one thing she dreaded ended up happening…

Shepard called out to her squadmates but they were too busy holding off the rampaging mech. She mustered as much strength as she could and screamed, "Garrus!"

He glanced over at the woman crying his name and noticed something was amiss. He dodged towards her position, frantically asking, "What is it, Shepard? What's wrong?"

"I," the intense discomfort she was experiencing made it difficult to speak, "I think my water broke."

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

James quickly realized he was the only one fending off the Atlas. As he scanned the battlefield, he saw Garrus hunched over the Commander. He waited until the mech needed to reload before crossing through the opening to join his fellow teammates. The moment he reached them, he began questioning why they stopped firing. Garrus informed the Lieutenant about the situation, stating, "Shepard's water broke."

"Shit," he replied, "Talk about horrible timing!"

"Yeah! I know!" Shepard shot back.

"So what do we do?"

"We need to take out that Atlas. You two go on and distract the pilot. I'll take a headshot as soon as one opens up," she directed.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not like this," the nervous turian advised, concerned about the well-being of the expecting mother.

"I'll be fine… trust me."

Garrus fought every urge to stay behind but ended up obeying her orders. He fled to the left and took the high ground while James ran to the right. Shepard used every bit of energy left to position herself over the top of the planter. She propped the sniper gun against the edge and took aim. Her arms were violently shaking while trying to hold up the Black Widow. Her heavy breathing made gazing through the scope accurately a challenge. Everything was working against her… but she couldn't give up.

She took aim as best as she could and pulled the trigger. She missed. She tried again… only to miss once more. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her composure. Taking a deep breath, she relied on instincts to take the next shot. She positioned the barrel to where she felt would make the killing blow and once she had her gut feeling influencing her to pull the trigger… she did.

The hissing of the mech powering down marked her victory. Before she could celebrate, the world around her began fading out. The lush surroundings of Sur'kesh slowly disappeared… every single thing within her sight became blurry and impossible to distinguish. Her lungs fought to keep a constant air flow going but were quickly losing their battle. Without having any energy left to fight off the inevitable, she closed her eyes and couldn't get them back open. In the final moments of being conscious, she could hear Garrus calling her name but his voice was muffled. Then everything fell silent… her senses stopped working… all that remained was the darkness…


End file.
